One Chance
by caitlin.arnott.5
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has always been ignored and hated by his fellow Hogwarts students. Especially by the Potter/Weasley family. But will this all change in his sixth year when Rose Weasley decides to give him one chance? In Rose and Scorpius POV
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

You know that the school year has finally started when you wake up to the smell of burnt toast and the blearing noise of your family yelling over the top of each other. I grab my trunk (which I had wisely packed last night) and head down the stairs to my family. I stand at the bottom of the staircase staring at the hustle and bustle of my family in work mode.

Mum is trying to make sure that Hugo, my brother has everything in his trunk before leaving. I highly doubt that they will remember everything, even though he is two years younger than me, he still has the brain maturity of a three year old. My dad is helping Uncle Harry (yes, the Boy Who Lived is casually walking around in a house, doing normal things other than saving the world) carry the trunks and all the animals into the car. My cousins James, Albus and Lilly are playing a game of exploding snap, continuing even though they are being shouted at by their mum, Auntie Ginny, from the other room.

"Mornin' love, how was your sleep?" my dad asks grabbing my trunk and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning Dad. And it was great, you?" I call after him as he walks the trunk to the car. He puts he thumb high up into the air and continues walking.

I go to the kitchen and grab a slice of half burnt toast and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Hello Rose, how are you?" mum says coming into the kitchen grabbing a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Good thanks. You seem a bit stressed out?"

"Your brother is driving me insane! He would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on!"

I laugh taking another bite of my toast.

"So it's your sixth year at school. How are you feeling?" her mum asked resting her head on her arm, patient and curious.

"Like any other day. It's not much difference really."

"Next year there will be a difference though."

"Yeah, I'm excited for next year."

I suddenly heard a loud BANG from the living room. I scrambled over to see a guilty looking James, Albus and Lilly kneeling over a shrivelled up pack of exploding snap. Next to them stands a very angry looking Ginny. Dad and Uncle Harry coming running in, wands ready, eyes alarmed.

"Is everyone alright?" Uncle Harry asks "What happened?"

"Our children do not know when enough is enough!" Ginny says, voice shaky.

"The packet was old and overused. It just sorta….exploded," Albus whispers, dumbfound.

"Well that's what _Exploding _Snap does, had a good game goin' too!" James exclaims slouching back against the couch arms folded.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE NEARLY EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD! START ACTING LIKE IT!" Aunty Ginny screams. With her face as red as her hair and her fists clenched she storms out of the room and out the front yard.

We all stand here, shocked. Aunt Ginny has never acted like that before.

"For once, could you just…" Uncle Harry sighs and shakes his head. He then walks out after Ginny. We soon hear them apparate.

"I guess they aren't coming to the station" Lily whispers.

* * *

"Good morning mother" I say kissing her on the cheek, joining her at the breakfast table.

"Good morning dear."

I butter my toast and pour myself some pumpkin juice. As usual my father wasn't here, him having a busy schedule at St Mungos, he leaves early in the morning. I still hoped that he would be coming to the station to say goodbye.

"Excited for this year?" my mother asks opening the Daily Prophet and sipping her tea.

"It's just like any other year really. Not much will change."

"_You_ have changed, Scorpius."

"What?"

"Yes, you are starting to look more like your father every day. When he was your age though, he didn't look as much as a man as you do now," Mother says, staring into my eyes, a small sad smile on her lips.

I just nod my head and say "Oh."

After breakfast I go back up to my room to grab my trunk. I catch my reflection in the mirror and have to look at it a couple of times to make sure it was actually me. Not my father.

I have the same blonde hair as him. Same cold steel eyes. Every feature I could pinpoint about me was my fathers. Except my body build. Tall and skinny but muscly in all the right places. I always was good looking but I was a boy then, now I am more of a man.

I smile at my reflection and walk down the stairs, shaking my head. Oh how time flies.

"Are you ready?" Mother says standing at the doorway.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say holding out my arm for her to grab. She clenches my arm and then apparatus, bringing me with her. We land in an alleyway on the right side of Kings Cross station. We walk down the alley until there is an opening and turn right to be faced with Kings Cross Station. Muggle cars are everywhere and people scramble towards the entrance. I look around to try and find another family with a trunk on a trolley with an owl or a toad or a cat strapped to the back. My eyes land on a huge family consisting of mainly red heads.

Great. The Potter/Weasley and every other inbred name they carry. That's the lot that sent my Grandmother to jail. (They also sent my Grandfather but he is a prat and couldn't care less about him.) I growl and my mother snaps her head to look at me harshly.

"Scorpius Malfoy you'll be nice to them this year!"

"Why should I? They never return the favour." I grumble.

"They have done a lot more favours than you'd think, young man. Be nice."

What that's supposed to mean? I shrug and walk with my mother over to the entrance. We will have to pass them and knowing my mother she will no doubt say a polite hello. Always the one for peace she is.

* * *

"Where's Fred and the others?" Lilly said once we all got out of the car at Kings Cross.

"Lilly, we have like fifty 'others'! Do you think you could be a little more specific?" Hugo says heaving his trunk from the boot and putting it onto a trolley.

Lilly rolls her eyes and snaps "Lucy, Fred and Roxanne!"

Hugo stuck his tongue out at her and I laughed.

"I don't know, they should be getting here soon," I say pushing my trolley towards James who stands furthest away from the car.

"Hey," I say standing next to him. I noticed when after his parents apparated that he had been abnormally quite.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great Rosie."

I give him an incredulous look and he sighs.

"I'm worried about mum."

"Yeah, I think my mum and dad are too. She acted really strange before."

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I know she was never the same after Uncle Fred died but she never acted like that! Besides, that was years ago," he says putting his hands on his head.

"Would you ever get over it if Albus or Lilly died?" I ask.

It doesn't take long for him to answer, "No, I guess not."

"She is still mourning probably."

"I know this going to sound harsh but if that's it, then she needs to accept it."

"James! That's your mother you are talking about!" I gasp, shocked.

"Exactly! We _are_ talking about mum here! Mum is strong and she isn't the kind to do that. She has been fine for the past eighteen years now! Why would she all of a sudden break down?"

He caught me. I have no clue why Aunt Ginny is acting this way.

Before I could answer we are interrupted with a high pitched, lovely voice. "Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley! It is a pleasure to see you again!"

I turn to see Astoria Malfoy's big warm smile and her hand stretched out to my parents. My heart hammered in my chest and my eyes wide with fear. But it wasn't Astoria I feared. It was the boy (well, judging by the way he looked now I guess he isn't a boy anymore) standing to her side.

I turned to James but he kept his eyes on Scorpius. I grabbed his hand and led him toward Lilly, Hugo and Albus who stood behind my parents.

"Oh, hello again! Please, call us by our first names," my mother smiled grasping Astoria's hand.

"Very well. Ronald, I hear you captured old Greyback last week. I wanted to congratulate you, that old man has been on the run for years! About time he got locked up." Astoria says shaking Dads hand.

At the mention of Greyback, my father and Scorpius tensed. This was going into a conversation neither of them wanted.

"Aren't you friends with the Greybacks?" Hugo says to her, obviously confused. Lilly elbows him and Mum gives him a disapproving look.

"Not since the battle of Hogwarts. We don't particularly like to mix with that sort anymore," she says, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Please excuse our son, Astoria. After all, he is young and curious." Mum laughs light heartedly. Astoria waves it off.

"Well, thank you Astoria." Dad says, trying to be polite.

"This must be your son, Scorpius is it?" Mum says, reaching out a hand to him.

"Yes. Hello Mrs Weasley, pleasure to finally meet you" He says politely grasping her hand. He didn't make eye contact or notice my dad being there at all. He didn't notice anyone else except my mother. Of course, who could ignore my mother? The Brightest Witch of her age!

"Thank you! You are in Roses and Albus' year level right? I can remember them mentioning you a couple of times."

"Uh, yes I am. I hope they had, umm, some good things to say." Scorpius chuckled.

"Well, yes. Of course." Mum said quietly.

A silence rushed over us and it was becoming more and more awkward. I have to do something about this or else I think I might throw up.

"Mum, it's almost time to go!" I say loud enough for Astoria and Scorpius to hear.

"Oh it is too! We must find your other cousins too!" she says turning to us with relief in her expression, "Astoria, it was a pleasure catching up with you! And you too Scorpius." My mother smiled shaking Astorias and Scorpius' hand.

"The pleasure was mine" Astoria smiled.

"Say hello to Draco for us," Dad said, "shocked not to see him here!"

Oh no. I look at Hugo and he stares at me. Dad hates Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father. I understand his reasons but whenever he mentions Mr Malfoy, it never ends well. I glance at Scorpius, he doesn't seem to angry but that boy is explosive.

I don't even know why I am panicking. What will Scorpius do? Nothing. And if he tries then his reputation will only decrease. Not that he has much to lose.

"Yes well he is a very busy man. Nice to talk to you, but better let you go! Bye!" Astoria, less than politely grabbed her son and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is my first EVER fanfiction so I am a little nervous J This is a story I have been wanting to write forever and am so excited to finally be writing it! Just a heads up, my chapters can get very long so if you like long fanfictions this is the one for you! Also, my interpretations of the characters may be a little different from what you may be used to but that's how I imagine them to be. Please, please , please send me a Private Message if I get any of the ages wrong because I want this to be as perfect as possible! Well that's it from me, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**P.S. ALL CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNISE BELONG TO J. !**

CHAPTER TWO

I'm sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express by myself. People walked by and stopped to see if anyone was in here but when they saw me, they scowled and walked off. I am use to everyone ignoring me. It's not my fault exactly that my farther betrayed everyone and gave Slytherin house a bad reputation.

There is a light tap on the door and an old lady peers through the glass. I get up to open the door.

"Anything from the trolley dear?"

"Uh, yes please. Two Chocolate Frogs, one Pumpkin Pasty and a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Bean."

"That'll be three Galleons, thanks."

I hand her the money and go back to eat my snacks. I open my Chocolate Frog first and catch it before it could escape. I shove it in my mouth and flip the package over so I can get the card. Draco Malfoy. I got my father, again. Even though he is one of the most hated Wizards in the world, no one can doubt that he is a very good healer. I sigh and turn it over to read the paragraph on the back.

_Draco Malfoy, known Death Eater, did not have a particularly good childhood. With Voldemort keeping a close eye on him and his family, he never really felt safe. Although the betrayals and deaths he pursued, Mr Malfoy has changed his ways. Marrying a beautiful young Astoria Malfoy and having a child of his own, Mr Malfoy could not have changed more. However, not long after his child was born, he became a professional Healer at St Mungos Hospital, shocking everyone. Saving countless of lives and curing many illness', including a Muggle disease called Cancer, he has soon recovered his fractured reputation. He is now crowned, England's Greatest Healer. _

I scowl and toss the card aside. Although they make it out to be that everyone was accepting and understood the situation he was under, it is nothing like that. To become a healer he had to make the Unbreakable Vow just so the people could have some peace of mind that he wasn't about to kill anyone.

My father made his mistakes and he regrets them every day but people need to lay off him and my family.

* * *

Hugo, Albus, James, Lilly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne and I are all crammed into the one compartment. Every train ride is like this. Clustered, loud and impossible to not walk out of this train without a thumping headache.

"Oi, James! I got your bloody dad again!" Fred yelled holding up a chocolate frog card.

"Sorry mate, I'll send another letter to the Chocolate Frog Company to not put him in nearly every bloody package." James yelled back.

"Roxanne? Do you have a hair brush?" Lilly shouted with her face in her bag.

"Why didn't you bring your own?" Roxanne asked applying her lipstick.

"I forgot!"

"It's in the front pocket of my bag."

"Which bag?"

"The pink one."

"Wow! You are so helpful! Let's see, where's your pink bag? Oh there's one and another, oh look! There is another pink bag!"

"You're such a smart ass!"

Then for the next ten minutes they were arguing about God knows what.

"Hey sis. How's it going?" Hugo came and sat next to me, with a quibbler in his right hand and a Liquorice Wand in his left.

"I think I might explode with all the noise in here. Other than that, I'm alright. How about you?" I say snatching the Liquorice Wand from his hand and taking a bite.

"Hey!" he yelled, snatching it back but he laughed.

"So, how are you?" I prompt.

"Alright I guess. I miss my mates and just want to get back to Hogwarts."

"Well you are on your way there. Why don't you visit them here on the train?"

"I never leave the compartment, though."

"Oh c'mon! Let's go."

"Where you going?" Lucy asks, raising her head from her book.

"Visit some of Hugo's friends. We will be back before we get there."

So Hugo and I leave the compartment and head down the hallways looking in each compartment. There were many compartments accompanying snogging couples and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I sense a little jealousy, Rose?" Hugo mocked.

"No. Where did your friends say they were?" I said, desperately changing the subject.

"Near the entrance."

"HUGO!" I spin around to find Matthew, Hugo's best friend. They hug and then Matt hugs me.

"Hey stranger." I say.

"Yeah, I suppose it's been a while." He says shrugging.

"Well next Christmas come over and visit okay?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'm going to head back. Hugo I'll pick you up when you have to come back okay?" I say waving.

"Whatever" he says and joins the others in the compartment.

I roll my eyes and head the opposite way to my compartment. I don't want to go back just yet, the quietness of the hallway is comforting. I look in the compartments as I walk down the hallway. I see some familiar faces and then the new kids sitting quietly in the compartments. Suddenly, a little girl stands in front of me. Her blonde hair hangs down to her waist and her big blue eyes peer shyly at me.

"Hello." I say not knowing what else to do.

"Hi. Are you R-r-rose Weasley?" she stutters with her hands behind her back.

I sigh and say as pleasantly as I can, "Yes, I am Rose Weasley. What's your name?"

"Amelia. Can you please sign this for me?" she says, revealing a cut out picture from the Daily Prophet.

Oh great. I'm going to have yet another year of this. Not being able to walk around the school without one of your fellow class mates coming up to ask for your autograph.

"No. I mean, I can't. I don't do that sort of stuff. Sorry." I walked away angrily. This is ridiculous. I haven't even arrived at Hogwarts and I already was asked. What do people expect? Just because I'm Ron and Hermione Weasleys daughter doesn't mean I'm anything like them. Sometimes I wish I could change my last name.

I find an empty compartment (to my surprise) and throw myself down. I put my face in my hands, letting my dark red hair fall. I suddenly heard the compartment door slide open and I whipped my head up.

* * *

She looked up and flipped her red hair away from her face. Her bright green eyes filled with shock and her freckled covered cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

"What are you doing here?" I scowl.

"I didn't think anyone was in here. But now that I know that someone is, and that someone is _you_, I would like to leave," Rose gets up and heads to the door but I put my hand up, stopping her. My mother's words; "_Scorpius Malfoy, you be nice to them this year!" _repeat in my head.

"Sorry, that was rude. I meant to say are you alright?" I ask.

"Oh, yes I'm fine! Just brilliant," she said walking back to her seat after staring at me to see if I'm joking. She must have believed me.

"That sounds sarcastic."

"Because it is."

"Should I or shouldn't I ask what's wrong?"

"That's up to you."

I sigh and think about the situation. Do I really want to hear what's wrong? After all, I have never talked to her. Maybe this could be my chance to find out what goes inside her head. "What is wrong?" I finally ask, walking over to a seat.

"Why did you ask?" she says straight away.

"Because I want to know what goes on inside your head, I don't get to know that too often. Also because I don't want to be alone again. After a while you get a bit sick of the voice inside your head."

She stared at me for a moment. Then took a deep breath and began her story.

"Every year my family and I get asked, at least one time, for our autographs. But we normally get asked around the middle of the semester but for the first time ever, I got asked today. I'm not even at school yet! I shouldn't have to hide from people at my own school! It's ridiculous! Like, I know I am their daughter, but people seriously need to realise that I am not my parents! It happens to everyone in my family too! Sometimes I just wish I had a different last name."

She finished her rant and took a deep breath. I didn't say anything. Not because I didn't know what to say, but because I am afraid if I try to speak then I might cry or just throw up everywhere.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" she asks. When I don't reply she scowls and gets up to leave.

"Yes." I manage.

She sits back down.

Words fill my mind and it soon escapes through my mouth, "I know exactly what you mean. I don't get asked for my autograph but I would rather that than be either completely ignored and revolted or targeted by people."

"What? I don't-"

"Don't play dumb, Rose." I scowl, the short temper of mine is being tested. "You do it too. You and your cousins walk as far away from me as possible in the corridor, avoid eye contact. Everyone does it. But that's not the worst part. It's when people _do _look at me. I see it. Their eyes, just full of hate and revolt."

"Scorpius-"she starts but I cut her off.

"No one gave _me_ a chance! People just assumed that I was like my father. But I'm _not_ like my father! Bloody hell, even my father is not like my father! He is a changed man and people don't take the time to give us a chance!" I say, with venom in every word, "I just… I just want things to be different."

I sit there and try to control my temper by scowling. Rose doesn't move. She doesn't try to comfort me or even scold me. I hear her get up and head to the door. Great. I just spilt my life sufferings to her and now she is just going to leave. Make me look like the fool I am. But instead of me hearing the sound of the compartment door sliding open, I hear the sound of the curtain pulling down. I look up and watch Rose sit back down across from me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Do you want some chocolate?" she asks.

"What?" I say immediately distracted.

"Chocolate makes everything better. Mainly because it is so delicious it distracts you from the horrible reality that is your life," Rose pulls the chocolate out and stretches it out to me.

"It sounds like you have some experience" I say taking the chocolate.

"You'll be surprised," she scoffs and rolls her eyes. After I am on my third bite of chocolate (she is right! It does work!) she whispers so I can barely hear her, but her words reach me loud and clear. "I'm sorry. I never- I mean, I'm sorry I did that to you. I'm sorry that everyone else does that to you. And if I had the power to change it, I would."

Admitting to your crime is better than submission of your crime.

"Thank you." I whisper again.

She nods and gets up. Once she is gone I let out a sigh and I am left with me and my dignity on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This chapter is kinda important but is a little boring. Don't worry though things are going to get better eventually. Just a heads up, you have to remember this chapter! Very important chapter. Also, thank you for 150 views in one night! (is that good? I don't know if that's good but either way I am over the moon!) Thankyou to ChocolateFriday and racketeer for reviewing! Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them **

**ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNISE FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO J. **

CHAPTER THREE

We finally made it into our dormitories after the welcoming ceremony of the first years.

"I am absolutely stuffed! I haven't eaten that much in ages!" Lucy says slumping back down in her bed.

"I am pretty sure that is a good thing" Roxanne says on her way to the bathroom.  
I unpack my trunk and put all my belongings in the dresser beside my bed. I grab my wand from the inside pocket of my trunk and go sit on the window ledge.

I picture the happiest memory from my childhood. _  
My mother runs into the lounge room with a white letter clutched in her hand.  
"It's here! It's here! Rosie, it is here!" she runs up to me and lifts me off the couch.  
"What?!" I gasp.  
"Hermione? What's going on?" Dad comes in with a quizzical look on his face._

"_I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS DADDY!" _

"Expecto Patronum!" I say into the night. A silver woodpecker flutters from my wand and flies into the night. I have always wondered why it is a woodpecker. It flies over to another tower to my right and hovers over an open window. I look inside and see a shadow of a man. He looks at my patronus and then at me.

The curtains close and my patronus is gone.

"Rosie? You alright?" Lilly comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, fine."

"Well you don't look fine. Why don't you come down from against the window?"

"What?" I realise that I am leaned up against the window with my nose pressed into the glass. I quickly get down and walk over to my bed, facing away from Lilly.

"Rose, you're scaring me" she says coming up next to me.

"Sorry Lil, I'm just really nervous about tomorrow," the lie came more easy than expected

"What's tomorrow?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! I got prefect again this year."

"I already knew that was going to happen!" she said calming down when I changed the subject, "congrats though."

"Thanks."  
She walks over to the bathroom but before going in she spins back toward me.  
"But seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lilly!"

"Okay, okay, okay!"

* * *

My roommates are all talking while they lie in bed, obviously not to me though. So my thoughts run wild;  
That patronus looked very familiar. It obviously belonged to the girl in the window. I have a good guess on who that might be. But what was she doing with her patronus out? Was she practicing or was she in danger? My thoughts keep travelling around my head until I eventually fall asleep.

I woke up before anyone else in my dormitory and quickly got changed and ready for the prefect meeting before breakfast. No one was in the corridors yet so I was free from prying eyes. I arrived at the Great Hall and pushed the doors open. A couple of students were gathered at the end of the hall near the Professors table. A few heads turned but were quickly swung back around when they realised who it was.

I walk down to the end and cross my name off the sheet. I take a seat at the back where I'm not in anyone's way. The doors swung open and a dark red head girl came striding in. Instead of everyone turning back around, they just stared. I turn back around and stretch my legs out, putting one foot over the other.

She goes up to the sheet and crosses her name off. Then, to my surprise, a figure approaches to my right and I look up. Rose Weasley stands there, making eye contact (without the aggressive look I am so familiar with) and fiddling with her fingers. Although she tried to act and sound casual, her voice sounded uneasy and cautious.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" she said pointing to the seat next to me.

"Um. Sure…go ahead." I said, gobsmacked. She gracefully took a seat and crossed her legs over. It was quiet for a moment and extremely awkward as every student was staring. Then, Rose sighed in exasperation and almost yelled.  
"You can turn around now! We aren't going to go anywhere!" and just like that, they all spun around and continued talking.

"Wow," I say under my breath.

"I am so sick of people."

"Aren't we all?" I am so confused.

"So, you got prefect too."

"So did you."

"Yup."

Awkward silence.

"Can I ask a question?" I start.

"You just did," she says looking over at me with a smirk planted on her face.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I wait for her to nod before continuing, "Why are you sitting there?"

"So you won't be alone," she says without breaking eye contact.

"Who said I would be sitting alone? You never know, I could be waiting for a hot date to come through those doors right now."

She laughs and I chuckle quietly. The doors open and Albus walks in.

"Oh no. That's definetly not my date. Do you want me to move?" I whisper to her.

"No, there is no problem here," she says spinning back around when Albus catches her eyes. His eyes soon find mine and I see that hatred and disgust again. With his fists clenched he walks up to our bench and his angry but confused eyes keep switching between us.

"Rosie. Why are you sitting there? There are plenty of other seats" he says trying to be as polite as possible in this situation.

"Albus. You haven't crossed your name off the sheet yet," she says calmly.

"That doesn't matter right now. Can you please answer my question," you could hear the frustration and impatience in his voice.

"Not until you cross your name off the sheet."

"Rose!"

"Albus."

He let out an exasperated sigh and stormed over to the sheet. He exaggerated the motion of the quill to show her that he did and stormed back over here.

"Now that's done, you have no problem telling me exactly _why _you are sitting next to _Malfoy_."

"Because he was alone and I didn't want him to be."

"Since when do you care about Malfoy?" he yelled this time. Everyone was watching and it was clear that Rose was uncomfortable.

"Can we please talk about this later?" she whispers but still has venom in her tone.

"Sure. But move over."

"What?"

"Move over! If you are going to be stubborn and sit here, then I am going to too!" Albus folded his arms and waited for Rose to move over but she just sat there, looking at Albus like he is a new spell she is trying to figure out. Eventually, Albus just pushed her over and sat down. They started whispering and arguing quietly but I was too tired to listen or care.

"Attention prefects. Now, this year your Head Boy and Girl are Lorcan Scamander and Vanessa Harris" Professor McGonagall announces. We all clap and Vanessa and Lorcan give their welcoming speech. I wasn't listening and almost fell asleep until the end when Vanessa asks; "Are there any questions?"

Roses hand shot right up like always."When do we find out our rounds partner and get our timetable?" she gets the words out like she has been holding it in for ages.

"Next week's meeting," Lorcan answers straight away.

"Anymore questions?" Vanessa looks around. When no one puts their hands up we are free to go. Most of us stay here because breakfast is almost ready.

"I have to go to the Slytherin table now, so I'll see you later" I walk off awkwardly and wave.

"Okay Scorpius. See you later," Rose called after me.

* * *

As soon as Scorpius left I walked straight towards the exit of the Great Hall, closely followed by Albus. We stormed out, our anger clear on our faces that no one bothered us. I turned a corner into a deserted hallway and spun around to face my cousin.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?!" Albus whispers so no one but me can hear him but he still has his anger clear behind his words.

"I have woken up!"

"I think you've gone to sleep actually!"

"Albus, what did Scorpius ever do to us?"

"What?"

"What did Scorpius ever do to get us to hate him so much?"

"Rose, he is a Malfoy! He doesn't have to _do anything_ to get us to hate him."

"Exactly! How is that fair?"

"Just because he hasn't done anything yet doesn't mean he won't if we _do _trust him."

"Has anyone given you chance? Given you a chance to make your own imprint on the world? Or have they just assumed you are a great wizard because you're Harry Potter's son? That is exactly what it's like for Scorpius except everyone hates him instead."

He didn't say anything. I could tell that he didn't think this was good idea but couldn't argue because he knew I was right. He sighed and rubbed his head, turning away from me. He sighed again and stared at me with a very serious expression.

"Fine. Be friends, do whatever you like. But don't come crying to me when he hurts you."

"Thank you Albus," I whisper.

He walks down the hallway but before turning the corner he looks back at me. A smirk spreads on his face and he calls back.  
"But you are telling the others."


End file.
